Fellow Four
by danielle88
Summary: Peter's and Neals world changes when they get paired to work a case with another agent and CI with shocking similarities. As the CI's get into mischeif will Peter and the new agent be able to control them?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WHITE COLLAR AND NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

**A/N: THIS IS ACTUALLY TWO DIFFERENT STORIES OF MINE COMBINED**

Chapter 1:

Neal Caffrey woke up to the insistent beeping of his alarm clock, Oh great, another day of 'work', he thought. Slamming his hand down on the end table trying to find the annoying beep while still half asleep. He rolled over and mumbled something about five more minutes and fell back asleep. Trying to reclaim the glorious dream that he had before he was awoken and finally admitting he lost it. He rolled out of bed and realized it was almost forty-five minutes later. Crap, Peter is going to be so mad. He threw on his suit, grabbed an apple and walked out the door still securing the knot in his tie.

Peter Burke sat at his desk drinking the bland FBI coffee out of his favorite mug that his wife got him. He was staring at his computer screen not really doing anything when his thoughts strayed to Neal. Where was he? He is almost a half hour late, that's not like him. He looked up and saw the elevator doors open and a man walk out he was almost run over by the mail cart. Peter snickered at the site and went down to question him but as he got closer he saw that it wasn't in fact Neal, it was his old Quantico buddy and childhood best friend, Dustin Miller.

"Dustin? Is that you?" Burke asked.

"Peter! Surprise!"

"Yeah it is. Not to be mean or anything but why are you here?"

"Caught a case. Has Hughes not talken to you yet?"

"Burke!" It was Hughes calling, "Oh Miller, you come up her too."

"Burke, you and Miller are working this case together, well you and your CIs."

They turned to look at each and at the same time said, "You have a CI?" and then, "Yes."

"Great you guys are all caught up, now where are they?"

"Uhhh..." Dustin stammered.

"He is... uhhh..." Peter fumbled with his words.

"Well go find them, I don't to brief twice." He sent them out of his office with a wave of his hand.

In Peter's office he called Neal and Dustin called his CI, when neither one answered they decided to catch up a little bit and call them back in fifteen minutes. Soon they started debating about baseball and who the best teams were. Burke stayed loyal to the Twins and the Yankees while Miller went for the Mariners and the Red Soxs. Although the Mariners had been having a really bad season, he liked them because that's where his parents met and grew up and where he lives. After baseball they moved to football but neither one had that much interest in it and they left that topic pretty fast.

Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby Neal had just walked through the door and into the elevator that was packed full. On the seventeenth floor everybody got off except for one guy. He didn't press a button so Caffrey didn't know what floor he was going to. Neal got bored just sitting there so he decided to talk to him. "Nick Halden." They shook hands.

"Derek Moore."

"What are you here for?"

"Picking a friend up for a late breakfast. You?"

"Touring."

"Ah, looking for a job?"

"Maybe, if I could move out here. I am actually from Rhode Island, on vacation."

"Well I hope you have fun." Derek said as he got out on the same floor as 'Nick'.

He groaned, "Don't tell me we just had that awkward goodbye moment when you are actually going the same way."

Neal laughed, "I am afraid so."

They walked into the office chatting and both stopped dead and looked down at their feet when they saw the two men on the stairs.

"Caffrey."

"Adams."

The two looked at each other, Adams smirked, "Nick Halden?"

Caffrey smirked back, "Derek Moore?"

As they were laughing they looked back at Burke and Miller and both looked back down at their shoes. Then followed them to the conference room.

"OK everybody, this is special agent Dustin Miller and his CI, Everett Adams from our Seattle, WA branch. We will be working with them to take down this guy, Greg Hall. He is running a gambling scam in the back of Ricky's Bar and Grill. We are sending these two in," He motioned to Neal and Everett, "to become part of his team. They will earn his trust and play for his team and hopefully get some dirt on him. You guys can gamble right?"

Both Neal and Everett looked hurt from him asking that.

"Please." Neal answered.

"Pffft, who do you think I am?" Everett said.

"Good, we are sending you two in as brothers, Will and Mike Taylor. These guys have to be really close, so, as much as I worry about this, you guys have to go out and get aquainted tonight." Dustin grimaced, this was not going to be good. "Meet back here at 9:30am."

"Aw c'mon, can't we wait till 10, maybe even 10:30?" Neal asked.

"No, so that means don't party too hard tonight."

"So we are supposed to be be brothers?" Neal asked Everett after Peter and Dustin walked into Peter's office.

"I guess we kinda do look alike." They started sizing each other up. Everett was probably 1-2 inches taller than Neal and about the same age. They both had lean, muscular builds and the same defined cheek bones, although Everett was clean shaven. They both had dark, wavy hair but Neal's was longer while Everetts was cut in the same kind of style as Ryan Reynolds hair. The main difference was the eyes, Neal had shiny baby blues that made you want to trust him but also showed there was a hint of something more intense, while Everett's were more of a sparkly emerald green that always looked like they were laughing but when you looked deep enough you could see something serious. To sum it up, they were both incredibly good looking.

"You actually look more like me than my brother," Everett stated, "but then again that isn't saying much because he is a short blonde."

They started walking out of the office when Peter called behind them, "Oh and Neal, don't do anything stupid."

"Peter, look who you're talking to, when would I ever do something stupid?" All he got as an answer was a warning look.

"That goes for you too, Everett."

"Hey, don't look at me like that, when have I ever let you down?" He got the same answer.

"Yes! I know where we can go, Igloo."

"You mean that new club?" At Neal's nod he continued. "That was in the papers in Seattle, it's famous for the challenge. We _have_ to do that."

"Of course, who else could get 3 million dollars outside of frozen ice besides us."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a long time, school has been keeping me really busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Everett and Neal were sitting at the bar talking. They had been sitting there waiting to try the Challenge but they hadn't called volunteers yet. Neal was explaining how he was arrested when he was interrupted.

"Attention everyone," Someone was yelling through a megaphone, "we are now taking volunteers for the 3 million dollar challenge. Step up to the line right next to me, you will have five minutes to try and crack the $3,000,000 out of the ice."

He stepped down from the foot stool and Neal and Everett rushed over to line so they could be infront. They ended up being fourth and had to wait for the others to fail miserably. None of the others even made a dent in the ice, one really drunk guy tried to crack it open with his head and was sent to the hosptial.

The person in charge of the line wasn't going to let Adams and Caffrey go together but with their mixed charm she stood no chance. They walked up to the ice and heard the buzzer that announced the five minutes had started. Everett walked around the ice and stepped right where it ended until he found the lose floor board. He lifted it up and dropped under the floor where he could pull the floorboard down and grab the money. He threw up next to Caffrey who unzipped the bag and found the chain wrapped around the box of money and he picked the lock. Right when the buzzer sounded he held up a $100 bill to the crowd.

Everett grabbed the bag of money and they left the club laughing as people tried to steal the bag from them. They took the money back to Peter's office and started counting it. They split it up so they got an equal amount.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caffrey and Adams jumped as the voice came through the doorway.

"I didn't steal it." Neal said to Peter.

"Oh really?"

"No we won it fair and square. There was a challenge at a new club and we won."

Dustin walked through the door and looked at the money, "What were you going to do with it?"

"We were going to..."

"Donate it!" Everett finished for him.

"Well," Peter took the bag of money, "the FBI appriciates your donation."

"Peter-"

"Dustin-"

"See you in the morning." Peter finished although neither one of the agents moved, hinting that the CIs should go.

They sighed and got up. "I guess this is our que to leave. See you in the morning, Peter and his clone." Neal said.

"Dustin is the clone? I think that Peter is the clone of Dustin."

"Well that could work but I think Peter is not ignorant enough to be a clone."

"Are you saying that Dustin is ignorant?"

"Aren't they all?"

Burke and Miller looked at each other, ignorant? They could hear them still talking about it as they walked away and through the doors into the elevator.

"What are we going to do with these two? I mean by himself Neal was trouble, but now with Everett... Oh God."

"We will just have to look at the bright side of things, Peter."

"What bright side?"

* * *

_Hey guys so I know this is really short, but I have been focused on my other story for a little and thought I could just post this for all of you. Oh BTW, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, my computer is weird and it doesn't always catch the mess ups._


End file.
